What's Shakin' Bacon?
by MewLuna
Summary: "What? I genuinely want to know what you're shakin' you bacon." "You're such a loser." "Yeah, but I'm a loser with strawberry cheesecakes. And maybe if you're nice you can have some." FxM drabble one-shot. R&R!


**What's Shakin' Bacon?**

**~X~X~X~**

"Stupid freaking bass!"

There was a loud crash as intrument met concrete wall, sending debris and chips of concrete everywhere. The axe end of the bass guitar was stuck in the wall, someone with incredible strength would be the only ones able to take it out. However, if anyone even attempted to touch the axe-bass they would face the wrath of Marceline the Vampire Queen. Only she had the right to chuck her axe at the wall like it was a paper airplane instead of a deadly (and rocking) weapon.

The immortal vampire plopped crossed her arms stubbornly and plopped down on her red couch, kicking her black boots on her coffee table. "Can't even ace that last note," she muttered to herself darkly, "it's a simple string of notes and my stupid fingers can't play it."

Most creatures of Ooo were smart enough to know that Marceline was dangerous. All of them knew how dangerous she could really be when she was in a bad mood. But there was one creature who was brave enough to actually see the vampiress when she was in her bad mood. Finn. Perhaps because Finn was not a creature, but actually human? That, or he just took advantage of Marceline's soft spot for him.

There was a knock on her door. The vampire remained on the couch and didn't plan on budging. "GO AWAY!" she hissed.

Outside the door stood the human boy, Finn. If his best friend and fellow adventurer, Jake, was with him, the magical dog would try and convince Finn to come back later. But Jake was not with Finn, so no voice of reason could be heard. When he heard Marceline's not-so-friendly reply, he merely shrugged. "It's me, Finn," the adventuring boy said.

"GO AWAY FINN!"

The thirteen-year-old boy was still unperturbed. "I've got some strawberry cheesecakes," he said happily. He tried the door and found it was unlocked, so he stepped in uninvited into the Vampire Queen's home. He immediately noticed the axe bass stuck in the middle of the wall. "Cool," Finn awed, "how'd you get it like that?"

"I threw it," Marceline replied, her voice volume finally normal. "What do you want Finn?"

He turned towards her. "Just wanted to hang out, you know, chill and stuff."

She growled. "Do I look like I want to chill?"

"Hmm." Finn patted his chin with his hand. "No, but you look like you need to chill. What's shakin' bacon?"

Marceline's eyes snapped open and she gave Finn a weird look. "You did not just say that."

He laughed. "What? I genuinely want to know what you're shakin' you bacon."

"You're such a loser."

"Yeah, but I'm a loser with strawberry cheesecakes. And maybe if you're nice you can have some." Finn smiled and plopped down next to Marceline.

She rolled her eyes at how comfortable he was at her home. He just walks in, calls her bacon, sits down on her couch like he doesn't have a care in the world, like he's not in the home of a vicious and deadly vampire. The most ironic part was he's human. A human. She let's a human get away with this.

Marceline smiled at the irony. "Where's your mutt?" she asked.

"Best friend," Finn corrected.

"Your best friend is a mutt."

"He prefers to be called a dog. Mutt is degrading."

She scoffed. "Whatever, like I care. Are you going to break open the cakes or am I going to have to take them?"

Finn laughed. "You still haven't told me why you threw your axe-bass in the wall."

"I was mad."

"At what?"

"The world."

"You can't be mad at the world."

"You can't tell me what I can or can't be mad at."

"The world is a wonderous place."

"The world can stuff it."

"Why so mad?"

"Why so happy?"

"I like being happy. Do you like being mad?"

"Do you always ask so many questions?"

"Only when you don't answer my questions."

"So you answer a question with a question?"

"Hmm, I don't know, do I?"

"You just did it."

"Did I?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Stop it Finn."

"Stop what?"

"Asking questions."

"Why?"

"I MEAN IT FINN!"

"Mean what?"

"RAWR!"

Marceline lunged out at the human and took him to the floor, pinning him down while he laughed as hard as he could. The two wrestled back and forth with a combination of hisses and laughs filling the air. Eventually, both the vampire and the human were laughing. "You," Marceline finally said, "are such a loser."

Finn grinned. "But you're not mad anymore, right?"

She huffed. "No, I guess I'm not. I was mad before because I was practicing my axe bass and I couldn't get the last notes of my song. But then you came in here and acted so stupid I forgot my problems."

"Guess there's no reason to hate the world then, huh?"

"No, I suppose not."

Finn smiled and sat back down on her couch. "Come on then. It's strawberry cheesecake time."

She flew over to her couch and plopped beside him. "You're not bad for a human," she said. "Not bad at all."

**Author's Note:**

**Just a drabble of FxM that I decided to write to kill some time. I can imagine Finn saying 'what's shakin' bacon' to Marceline and see her getting irritated XD Haha Finn is the only one who can irritate that vampire and still be alive five minutes later :P**

**Happy early Thanksgiving! Please review and thank you for reading!**

**~Luna**


End file.
